Before the end
by melissanox
Summary: La guerra ha comenzado. Los personajes son enviados fuera de casa. ¿Qué sentimientos lograrán dominarlos?
1. El comienzo

**Titulo**: Before the end

**  
Genero: **_Drama//Romance/Aventura/Acción_

**Personajes:**_Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny & Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabinni & Theodore Nott_

**Parejas sentimentales: **_Hermione Granger/Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson-Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood_

**Summary: **_Los personajes son enviados fuera de casa. ¿Qué sentimientos lograran dominarlos? Amor, venganza, lujuria, deseo, odio_

**Notas y/u Observaciones**:

_Los Horrocruxes no serán tomados en cuenta_

_La historia comienza a finales de agosto de 2001_

**Notas de autora:**_Hola! Mi nombre es Melissa , pero pueden llamarme como ustedes quieran, la verda  
d me da igual siempre y cuando no me ofendan xD Es mi primer fic publicado aqui en fanficction, trata sobre la guerra en el mundo mágico y cosas por el estilo. Les aviso qe habra de todo, desde amor, lemon hasta odio, obsesión. Dejen rewiews si quieren, diciendome lo que les gusto y que no, que no entendieron y qe si, qe les gustaría leer y qe no, solo para tener una idea :D_

_Saludos a todos!_

**El comienzo**

Una luz verde destellaba en el suelo, la dueña de esa luz era la marca tenebrosa, que ya hacia en el cielo. Mas asesinatos, mas temor, mas tortura.. Un chico rubio de no más de 21 años, enmascarado y de pie ante un hombre, de capucha negra, contemplaba la marca tenebrosa. Prestaba atención a las palabras de su amo:

-Malfoy, para ganar esta guerra, (que ya la tenemos casi ganada, obviamente) necesitamos mas peones, mas seguidores-decía el hombre de capucha negra-Necesitamos la expansión de nuestro poder. Tu misión es, ir a Las Américas. Te proporcionare nombres de antiguas familias de magos, enormemente fieles a nuestros pensamientos. Nos apoyarán, y tendremos un gran dominio. Te darás cuenta, que esto ya es demasiado grande y no quiero que me decepciones.. O lo pagaras muy caro

-No se preocupe, amo-dijo el hermoso y flamante rubio, Draco Malfoy, al fin quitando la vista del cielo, para mirar a Lord Voldemort-No esta en mis planes decepcionarlo. Yo me encargaré de todo, no necesito ayuda de nadie

-Lamentablemente para ti, yo decido eso-le respondió Voldemort-Te acompañarán Parkinson, Zabini, Nott, Crabbe y Goyle. Sé muy bien de sobra que Potter y la bola de retardados también harán lo mismo, así que si te los encuentras en el camino, no dudes en matarlos, excepto claro a Potter, de él me ocupare yo mismo

-Como usted decida amo-dijo de mala gana el rubio

-Debo advertirte que, allá esta infestado de muggles, y no quiero que llamen la atención. Así que tengan mucho cuidado de no ser descubiertos, y traten de no usar mucho la magia en el viaje. Cuando estén allá todo será diferente

-Maravilloso. Me retiro de una vez, para partir por la mañana, y tener tiempo de alertar a los demás

-Bien, se que saldrás triunfante ante esto, así que no te deseare suerte

Malfoy lo miró un momento, di una vuelta rápida y desapareció.

* * *

-No puedo creer esto-decía una chica de cabellos castaños­-¿Cómo se te ocurre esto, Harry¡Te prometimos que siempre estaríamos contigo¡No puedes nada más decirnos adiós y dejarnos aquí!

-Hermione, digas lo que digas no cambiare mi opinión, esto se trata de mi y Voldemort, no de ustedes así que por favor deja de fastidiarme-respondió Harry Potter, un chico apuesto de ojos verdes-Y ya supéralo, por favor

Una puerta se abrió de par en par, cuando Hermione Granger abría la boca para replicar, dejando entrar a un pelirrojo muy alto:

-¡Noticias de última hora!-gritó el chico-¡Quién-ustedes-saben enviará mortífagos al otro lado del mundo! Al parecer busca mas seguidores y asquerosos mortífagos..

-¿Quién dio el pitazo?-preguntó Harry

-Al parecer, fueron Moody, Tonks y Lupin quienes lo descubrieron, la manera no sé-le constestó Ron Weasley, su mejor amigo-Lo averigüe usando unas orejas extensibles.. Al parecer mandó a Malfoy y todos los imbéciles que estaban con nosotros en Hogwarts, y van hacia Las Américas

-Claro, como Snape esta más que muerto-dijo Harry con un dejo de malicia-Al menos ya se adonde ir-agregó en voz más baja

-Nosotros iremos contigo, Harry, quieras o no-replico Hermione-Tu nos necesitas, y nosotros a ti. Por favor, Harry

Harry la contemplo unos instantes. Sabía perfectamente que, aunque no los dejara que los acompañará, ellos encontrarían la manera de seguirlo, así que no le quedo más que aceptar..

-Esta bien, pero solo ustedes

-No seas pertinente, sabes que Ginny querrá venir, y no le impedirás que venga. Y seguro que Luna también vendrá.. No creo que le guste quedarse sola aquí-le advirtió Ron-Así que no sigas como imbécil. Todos iremos contigo

Ron odiaba cuando Harry se ponía se así, de esa manera. Solo complicaba las cosas, pero sabía que al final, tomaría la decisión adecuada.

-Esta bien¿les parece que partamos mañana?

-Perfecto-dijo Hermione con una breve y sincera sonrisa-Iré a buscar información sobre el viaje, supongo que iremos en barco-agregó saliendo del cuarto

Harry y Ron se quedaron solos, y por un instante callados. Ellos sabían que todo sería difícil, complicado y peligroso. Pero no quedaba más, que enfrentar al Lado Oscuro. Ojalá hubieran decidido luchar en su casa.

Eran tiempos horribles, asesinatos a diario, torturas de personas, inferis atacando gente.. Nada tenia estabilidad. El Ministerio de Magia había sido volado, literalmente. San Mungo seguía abierto, bajo la mano de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, claro. Nadie podía confiar en nadie, mas que en uno mismo. El Callejón Diagon, estaba todo cerrado y lleno de tablas con sangre por todos lados.Solo el Callejón Knoctourn seguía como siempre, sin cambio alguno.

Harry y sus amigos, estaban en el cuartel general, solían quedarse ahí por poco tiempo. No eran miembros de la Orden del Fénix, pero tampoco se quedaban solo a mirar. La menor de los Weasley, Ginny, seguía con Harry, y algo llameante surgió entre Ron y Hermione. Sin embargo no todo era felicidad.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar todos-dijo Harry, alcabo de un rato

-Le diré a Ginny para que suba, para que le avise a Luna-caminó para la puerta y la abrió-Espero que esté mejor-y salió de la habitación, seguido por Harry

Luna Lovegood la chica de cabello rubio, perteneciente a Ravenclaw estaba tumbada en una cama. Estaba demasiado triste, sólo podía pensar los hechos ocurridos, no hace mucho tiempo. Sólo hacia unas cuantas horas, solo en unas cuantas horas había perdido todo. Su madre no estaba ya con ella desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero no por eso dejaba de ser doloroso. Y su padre.. su padre había sido asesinado por Bellatrix Lestrange, cuando decenas de mortífagos llegaron a su vecindario quemando todo, torturando a todos. Su padre la había defendido, mientras ella, ingeniosamente, escapaba en su escoba, por la parte de atrás, silenciosamente. Había regresado, para buscar a su padre, pensando que el rayo de luz que Lestrange le lanzó en el pecho, no había sido nada mas que un hechizo aturdidor. Su desgracia cayo ante sus ojos, al verlo tirado de bruces, con los ojos muy abiertos, en el antes verde pasto de su casa. Todo estaba en ruinas. No se veía ningún sobreviviente, todo estaba incendiado y quemándose rápidamente a su alrededor. Ella no podía pensar, y no tenía fuerzas. Solo lloraba ante el cadáver de su padre. Se había quedado sola, no tenia a nadie. No tenía familia, no tenía amigos. Estaba sola en el mundo, y no le importaba quedarse ahí.. Hasta que sintió como una persona la levantaba y la abrazaba muy fuerte. Era reconfortante sentir un abrazo tan lleno de pena, entonces la persona le susurró _"Es hora de irnos, ya nada queda aquí"_. La soltó brevemente, y ella se arrodilló sobre su padre, le dio un gran abrazo, un beso en la enfrente y se despidió de él. La otra persona la tomó fuertemente, y desaparecieron juntos. Harry la había llevado al cuartel general, ahí todos la rodearon de amor y cariño, aunque en realidad ella no sabía porque. Nunca pensó sentirse, en esos momentos, rodeada de gente a la que le importaba. _"¿Qué hacías ahí Harry?" _preguntaba una chica castaña, Hermione _"El vecindario estaba cerca del Valle de Godric, entonces escuche el estruendo, pero cuando llegue era demasiado tarde.." _Sentía una enorme gratitud hacia Harry, por haberla sacado de ahí. Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por él y los demás, que la hicieron ver una luz, en la total oscuridad.

Alguien toco su puerta y la empujó lentamente.

-Eehh.. ¿Luna?-preguntó Ginny con timidez-Tenemos que hablar¿puedes venir conmigo a mi habitación?

Ginny la observó unos instantes, ella también se sentía desgraciada. A pesar de que seguía enfurecida con Percy Weasley, su hermano mayor, le había dolido mucho saber que había sido destruido. _"Destruido". _Él estaba en el Ministerio cuando fue detonado. No quería pensar en eso, pero las imágenes de Percy volando en mil pedazos no dejaban de cazar su mente. Aparentaba ante los demás estar bien, pero la realidad era otra. Estaba muy deprimida por todo eso, y no sabía que hacer. Tenía demasiados sentimientos a su alrededor, y se sentía abrumada.

-Claro que voy, espérame un momento-le respondió Luna

Ginny le dedico una breve sonrisa y salió de la habitación. Luna se puso de pie y salió de ahí. Empezó a caminar por el vestíbulo cuando se encontró con Harry. Él la espero al pie de la escalera, para bajar juntos y ella aceleró el paso

-No quiero abordarte con preguntas estúpidas, así que solo te diré algo-le dijo Harry observándola, no mirándola-No sé el dolor que sientes, porque somos diferentes, pero lo puedo imaginar, y espero que tengas las fuerzas suficientes para superarlo. De alguna manera, nos acostumbramos a vivir con ese dolor, pero nunca se supera

Luna se detuvo, todavía viendo hacia el piso, Harry también se detuvo.

-Se que te lo puedes imaginar, y te agradezco tus palabras Harry, me reconforta sentir apoyo en este momento.. y gracias por haberme sacado de ahí-agregó sinceramente

Continuaron bajando, doblaron a la izquierda y entraron en la habitación de Ginny. Primero entro Luna, luego Harry, que le hizo un hechizo silenciador a la puerta. Él se sentó sobre la cama a un lado de Ginny y la abrazó, Ron estaba de pie frente a la puerta y Hermione sentada en un banco. Luna se sentó a un lado de ella

-Ahora que ya estamos todos, tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio-comenzó Hermione-Lord Voldemort esta expandiendo sus poderes, enviando a sus títeres a diferentes partes del mundo. Hemos descubierto adonde los ha enviado, al sur de Estados Unidos y al Norte de México. Esos son otros países, Ron-aclaro Hermione ante tal cara que puso él-Sin embargo, sabemos que viajarán al Sur de América, pero eso lo descifraremos mejor cuando estemos allá

-Partiremos mañana por la mañana, para no ser detenidos por los miembros de la Orden. Ron, Hermione y yo, iremos, si alguna de ustedes se quiere quedar, mucho mejor asi no jugarán con su vida y..

-Yo iré con ustedes, no tengo nada que perder, pero si mucho que ganar allá-lo interrumpió Luna-Cuenten conmigo

-Si tu vas, yo voy-le dijo Ginny a Harry-No quiero estar sola

-Esta bien, ahora vayan a empacar, no empaquen demasiado, no llamemos la atención-dijo Hermione

-¿En qué nos iremos¿En escoba?-preguntó Ginny

-Creo que sería mejor viajar en barco-respondió Harry-Sino, tardaríamos siglos en llegar, aún en mi Saeta de Fuego

-Yo me ocupo de eso-aseguró Hermione-Bien, tengo que irme de una vez, sino, no tendré tiempo-salió de la habitación, mientras los demás se quedaban en silencio.

* * *

Una chica de cabello negro y corto pero muy bello, estaba encima de Draco Malfoy. Ambos tumbados sobre la cama, se besaban con ímpetu. Pansy Parkinson, pronto interrumpió el beso, y empezó a besar el pecho desnudo del chico. Bajo a su cintura, donde empezó a desabrochar su pantalón, mas él lo impidió

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto sorprendida

-Tenemos que hablar de algo importante-dijo el Draco, mientras la chica retomaba su misión. Desabrocho al completo su pantalón y comenzaba a acariciar su erecto-Espera, por favor-decía el chico entre gemidos

-Si lo interrumpes, no lo haré después

Se levantó y se puso a horcajadas sobré él. El le acarició la espalda y bajo sus manos, por su _derrieré _y sus piernas. Le desabrocho el sostén y sus senos quedaron al descubierto. El chico comenzó a acariciarlos y besarlos. Mas no tenía mucho tiempo así que la recostó sobre la cama y le abrió las piernas. Se introdujo dentro de ella, mientras ella dejaba salir gemidos, y pequeños gritos de placer, mientras el se movía dentro de ella. La faena no duro mucho. El cayó sobre su pecho algo cansado, y totalmente en el clímax, ambos de ellos.

-Lo hiciste.. demasiado rápido.. así que es.. importante-dijo la chica con voz entrecortada-¿Qué sucede?

-No se si te enteraste.. de mi misión.. lo que me encargó.. el Señor Tenebroso

-Algo escuché de Zabini, pero no se muy bien. ¿Es verdad que nos envía a América?-preguntó Pansy incorporándose y sentándose en la cama

-Así es, el Señor Tenebroso ordenó que Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle y tu me acompañaran-Draco se puso de pie y empezó a vestirse-Pero si no quieres ir..

-No, en realidad quiero ir, seguro irán el cara rajada, la sangre sucia y el traidor a la sangre ¿no?-Draco asintió mientras se abrochaba la camisa-Perfecto, hace mucho que quiero darles una lección-Imitó a Draco y comenzó a vestirse. Durante un minuto solo se escuchó el revuelo de sus ropas, salieron de la habitación y bajaron a una sala, donde estaban varios de sus ex compañeros en Slytherin. Uno de ellos, Theodore Nott levantó la vista y vio quienes eran los que hacían tanto ruido. Le dio igual, asi que continuó leyendo el pergamino que tenía entre sus manos.

Draco se sentó enfrente de Nott, y Pansy también. Quedaron en silencio un segundo, Zabini volvió sus ojos hacia ellos y dijo

-¿Sabían que Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Avery y Crabbe fueron a atacar un vecindario?-les informó-Bellatrix asesinó al bocón de Lovegood. La hija escapó, pero según un testigo, Potter llegó a salvar el día y se la llevo con él, antes de que nuestro querido testigo pudiera hacer algo

-¿Entonces esa Lunática chiflada está con ellos?-preguntó Nott-No me sorprende, siendo un espécimen raro y sucio como ellos

-Me interesa poco quien este con el cara rajada-se impuso Draco-De todas maneras, ninguno de ellos sobrevivirá.. A todo esto¿dónde están Crabbe y Goyle? Necesito hablar con ese par de estúpidos

-Estaban en el Callejón Knoctourn, los envió tu padre, no creo que tarden mucho-le contestó Pansy, al tiempo que se habría la puerta de la sala-!Ah! Ahí están

-Ahora que estamos todos, debo decirles que el Señor Tenebroso me ha encomendado (dado que ustedes son unos simples peones) ir a América, el piensa que necesito su ayuda-Malfoy se puso de pie y dirigió su vista hacia la ventana-Como sea, mañana partiremos. Iré a conseguir los pasajes para el barco, ya que no pienso viajar en esas estúpidas cosas muggles llamadas aviones. Mañana al mediodía nos veremos aquí, listos para irnos

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-le dijo Pansy. Estaba preocupada por él, a pesar de todo, ella lo estimaba en secreto. No quería demostrar debilidad al sentir amor

-No, estaré bien-Se dio la vuelta, tomo una túnica y salió por la puerta.

-Por cierto¿cuándo dejaran de hacer tanto ruido?-dijo Nott alcabo de unos cuantos minutos-Nunca puedo concentrarme por sus malditos gemidos

-Esta celoso, Pansy, no le hagas caso-respondió Zabini burlonamente-Como el no tiene a quien tirarse

-¡Cállate imbécil!


	2. Maldito encuentro

**Capítulo 2**

**Maldito encuentro**

Hermione Granger caminaba velozmente por las calles desiertas de Londres. Llevaba encima una túnica negra, para protegerse de la lluvia. No quería distraerse, ni entretenerse en nada, pero eso no impedía, que su mente recordara la última vez que habia visto a sus padres.

_(Flash Back)_

-Madre, padre, se que no les gustará lo que escucharán, pero.. tendré que dejarlos, no se cuánto tiempo. Pero necesito que me entiendan-decía Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras sus padres la veían asustados-No quiero que les suceda nada, así que quiero que se muden a otro lado.. Mantendré contacto con ustedes, pero necesitan escucharme

-Hermione, mi amor..-decía su madre entre sollozos-Se que nos quieres, pero es difícil para nosotros que nos pidas algo as..

-Mamá, se lo que hago, yo solo quiero mantenerte con vida

-Querida, necesitas escuchar a tu única hija-dijo el padre de Hermione con voz temblorosa-Nos ama, la amamos, ella seguira con nosotros en nuestro corazón, como nosotros en el de ella-Hermione se acerco a ellos y los abrazo. Los tres lloraron por mucho tiempo, es doloroso como ver cuando una familia se separa, pero por su propio bien. Nada de esto debería pasar, si todo estuviera en paz. Sin embargo, no sería la última vez, que ella los veria..

-Les he dejado todo sobre el escritorio. Se que todo saldrá bien-dijo Hermione con voz agripada-No olviden que los amo demasiado

-Nosotros igual, mi amor-dijo su madre-Esperamos verte muy pronto

-Cuídate, hija. Te esperaremos. Y nos cuidaremos-su padre se levantó de su silla y ayudó a su hija con su equipaje hasta la puerta. Su madre los siguió. Se pararon al frente de la puerta principal, para abrazarme una vez más. Hermione se separo lentamente de ellos, hizo un movimiento de su varita y su equipaje desapareció. Su madre sollozó,

-Los vere pronto-diciendo esto, desapareció.

_(Fin Flash Back)_

No pudo evitar derramar una lágrima, no sabía cuanto tiempo pasaría para volverlos a ver. Llegó a la estación, donde vendían pasajes para el barco que tomarían. Se acerco a una ventanilla, donde una mujer amable la atendió.

Draco Malfoy entro a la estación, al mismo tiempo que una chica castaña delgada salia de la ventanilla libre. Se vieron a los ojos profundamente, hasta que ella rompió el contacto visual, y camino lejos del rubio. El no pudo contenerse, ella estaba sola, ya era tarde, y habia lluvia allá afuera.. No estaría mal hacer algo que hace mucho tiempo, un basilisco debio haber hecho.

_"¡Demonios¿Como se me ocurre venir sola¡Debí imaginarlo!" _pensó Hermione desesperada, un asqueroso mortífago la acaba de encontrar, y ella sabía que su mano no temblaría para poderla matar. De pronto sintió un tirón de su cabello en medio de la lluvia, y la hicieron entrar a un callejón donde la lluvia, no podía caer, por el pequeño techo que se podia ver. Sabía perfectamente quién era el autor de aquel tirón, y de haberla arrojado al suelo, manchando su ropa, por la suciedad.

Buscó su varita, pero el astuto mortífago ya tenía la de él apuntandola

-Vaya, vaya, pero si el la sangre sucia de Granger-dijo Malfoy mirandola con asco-¿Qué haces aquí sola Granger¿Estabas cobrando el dinero que usas para prostituirte? Según me he enterado, viajas para América ¿Quieres huir del pasado? Porque yo te puedo ayudar a olvidar, claro, tu sabes la manera. Un pequeño_ Avada Kedavra _no sera tan doloroso como tu crees..

-¡No te acerques a mí, Malfoy!-gritó Hermione con miedo

-¿Y por qué no?-comenzo a caminar hasta estar cerca de Hermione-Levantaté-le ordenó

Hermione no le hizo caso, no iba a humillarse de esa manera, aunque fuera la ultima vez que pudiera recibir la oportunidad de obedecer una orden

-¡He dicho que te levantes!-gritó Malfoy, mientras movia su varita y fue como si una mano invisible levantará a Hermione, ella hizo una mueca de dolor-Veo que las hormonas han hecho efecto en ti Granger-la miro de arriba a abajo, y él pudo notar, gracias a que la ropa se le habia pegado a causa de la lluvia, que se habia desarrollado de una manera "extraña". Pudo ver sus senos no tan grandes, no tan pequeños, ideales y un poco de sus piernas, que parecieran tonificadas, y excitantes. Tenía que ser una maldita impura _"Asquerosa sangre sucia" _pensó-Lástima que seas una perra impura-dijo morbosamente-En fin, disfrutare mucho matandote, para después, usar tu cuerpo como inferi. Verás es muy divertido cuando..

-¡No me importa lo que tengas que decirme¡Dejame ir!-Draco rió a carcajadas ante esa oración

-Eso es lo mas gracioso que he escuchado, después de ver a Dumbledore muerto-dijo sin delicadeza el chico, pero para desgracia de él, y fortuna de Hermione, mientras el reía y cerraba sus centellantes ojos grises por unos instantes, Ella habia sacado su varita y lo estaba apuntando-¿Quieres que nos enfrentemos a un duelo? Porque créeme, he mejorado demasiado y podría ganarte fácilmente en..

-_¡Expelliarmus!_-gritó Hermione, desarmando al chico, el trato de protegerse del hechizo, pero fue demasiado tarde_-¡Petrificus Totalus_!-Draco, cayó de bruces frente a Hermione, entonces ella sonrió

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Malfoy? Hablas demasiado, y no haces nada. Solo alardeas. Por eso que te quedaste así. Qué mal, que a un mortífago como tu le haya ganado una sangre sucia como yo-Le dirigió una última mirada y salió campante del callejón, para a la vez, muerta de miedo. _"Eso estuvo cerca_". De pronto, el miedo invadió cada parte de su mente y su cuerpo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él no la hubiera humillado¿Si no se hubiera detenido a reírse? _"Estaría muerta"_, intento alejar eso de sus pensamientos, debía concentrarse en el camino, ya que era tarde, y debía regresar a casa.

Draco se quedo tumbado sobre el piso unos cuantos minutos, _"¡Maldita zorra asquerosa! Esa zorra lo pagará muy caro"_ Cuando paso el hechizo, se puso de pie, camino furioso hacia la estación de nuevo, y para su horror, fastidio y enojó, estaba cerrada. Estaba tan enojado, que le importó poco que estuviera cerrado, abrió la puerta con su varita, y camino hacia donde, media hora antes, estaba la mujer de los pasajes. Brincó por la ventanilla y abrió la caja donde se guardaban los boletos, tomó los 6 pasajes que necesitaba y salio de ahí. No se molestó en dejar todo como estaba antes. Iba a vengarse de Granger, iba a torturarla demasiado antes de matarla, iba sufrir com nadie lo habia hecho, la humillaría. Nadie se burlaba de él, nadie le hería su orgullo y salía triunfante.

Hermione entro a Grimmauld Place, Ron la esperaba en el recibidor.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?-le preguntó con voz enojada

-Lo siento, venía demasiado lento-mintió Hermione. No era tan estúpida para decirle lo de Malfoy, sino, la encadenaría de por vida a él

-Esta bien-se acerco a ella y la tomo por la cintura-¿quieres subir?

Hermione y Ron se empezaron a besar, el paseo su mano por uno de los muslos de Hermione, ella intensifico el beso. Ella no sabía porque, pero desde hacia un tiempo acá, habia dejado de disfrutar los besos y las caricias de Ron. No sabía si era porque no tenían tiempo para compartir a solas, no sabía si era porque simplemente habia dejado de quererle. ¿Cuando habia sucedido eso? Se suponía que deberían estar juntos en tiempos como estos. Pero no, no quería engañarlo a él, menos a ella misma

-Ron, he estado pensando.. y creo que no deberiamos seguir juntos-dijo, mientras Ron le besaba el cuello

-¿De que estas hablando?-dijo Ron sorprendido volteandola a ver

-No es que no te quiera, pero no te quiero de la forma que yo creía, aun así quiero conversar tu amistad, siempre me has demostrado que me quieres-Ella sonrió dulcemente, Ron la la contempló y supo que no se equivocaba. Él la sentia diferente, muy diferente. Ya no era la misma de antes. El aún la queria, pero la queria demasiado, que lo que ella le pidiera, tal vez lo haría. Pero¿dejarla? No, no estaba listo para eso. ¿O sí?

-Creo que debes meditar sobre eso-la soltó y se alejo de ella-Buenas noches

El se dio media vuelta y subio por las escaleras, Hermione pudo ver que iba muy mal. Tan mal, que mientras soltaba injurios y palabrotas, la señora Black comenzó a gritar. Ella se quedo ahi parada escuchando a la señora Black. No queria romperle el corazón al chico, pero no iba a vivir con algo que, realmente, no sentía.

-¡Estúpido Ron¡Deja de estar de gritando!-gritó una pelirroja, que fue a cerrar las cortinas de la señora Black. Llevaba en sus manos ropa limpia y una toalla. Paso por el cuarto de Harry primero, tocó la puerta y nadie respondió. Siguio caminando y entonces alguien la llamó

-¡Ginny!-gritó Harry

-¿Donde estabas? Fui a tu habitación-le pregunto Ginny

-Fui a comer algo a la cocina, tenía un poco de hambre-comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo-Y ahi estaban Tonks y Lupin, así que por eso regresé. No me apetecía quedarme ahí-al llegar a la puerta del baño Harry tomo a Ginny por la cintura, la pegó a él y la comenzó a besar. El chico abrió la puerta y los dos se metieron al baño. Ginny entrelazo sus manos en el cabello de Harry, mientras él le besaba el cuello, succionando en algunas partes. El comenzó a quitarle la blusa, pero ella lo detuvo

-No, Harry. No quiero que sea así-le dijo Ginny, soltandolo

-Yo esperaré Ginny-dijo Harry-Pero deberías confiar un poco más en mí

Harry dejo de tocarla y salió del baño. Estaba algo disgustado. Ella debía de saber que él la amaba y no haría nada para lastimarla. Si ella quería esperar, el iba a esperar.


	3. 7:10 de la mañana

_Perdón por la tardanza! Pero he tenido una semana muy ocupada, en la noche subo el capitulo 4, ya qe lo estoy reeditando. __Gracias oromalfoy , con lo de "El comienzo" me referia a la historia, no a su relacion. Como puse al final de summary, el fic no solo va de Dr/Hr :) Saludos! y spero este capitulo sea de tu agrado._

**Capitulo 3**

**7:10 de la mañana**

7:10 am

Un chico moreno de ojos verdes la saludaba desde una esquina, ella corría hacia él. No sabía porque, pero tenía un impulso de estar con él. Cada vez que se acercaba, él se alejaba. Esto comenzó a fastidiarla, pero por alguna razón no podía detenerse. De pronto, algo cambio. Cuando estaba a escasos milímetros del chico, un gran estadillo llenaron sus oídos, gritó al incomprender la situación. A su alrededor caían pedazos de madera, de piedra, partes de pergamino. Pudo ver gente saliendo de un edificio, entonces un segundo estadillo se accionaba, dejando al edificio.. en la nada. La pelirroja solo pudo ver como todo explotaba a su alrededor, personas gritando, corriendo, empujando, llena de histeria.. Y un pedazo de túnica voló ante sus ojos, traía una pequeña ficha con las iniciales "P.I.W."..

-¡GINNY, POR FAVOR DESPIERTA!-gritó una voz femenina mientras la estrujaba

Ginny abrió los ojos, vio con dificultad a su alrededor ya que estaba oscuro. Entonces alguien encendió una luz

-¿Qué te ocurre, Ginny¿Estas bien?-le preguntó Hermione muy preocupada

-Si, Hermione, estoy bien-mintió Ginny. No le habia comentado a nadie la causa de sus pesadillas y no tenia pensado hacerlo

-¿Segura? Estabas llorando y retorciendote.. ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?-Hermione estaba preocupada por Ginny, y aunque la pelirroja no lo admitiera, ella sabía de sobra que se sentía mal por la muerte de su hermano

-No lo recuerdo-respondió Ginny mintiendo de nuevo-Y la verdad no quiero acordarme, ya tuve suficiente como para soñarlo de nuevo-fijo su vista hacia la ventana, unos caprichosos rayos de sol se asomaban descuidadamente-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 7:10, vine a despertarte-respondió Hermione, mirando su reloj-Saldremos a las 8 en punto

-Esta bien, Hermione. En un momento subo a tu habitacón. ¿Te parece si me dejas sola?-dijo con agresividad

-Como quieras, solo apurate para que no se haga tarde-dicendo esto, salió de la habitación.

7:10 de la mañana

Harry dejaba que el agua fresca cayera sobre su cuerpo. Los ultimos hechos ocurridos en el mundo mágico y en el mundo muggle lo hacían darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Pensó en sus padres, en Sirius, en Dumbledore. Todas las personas que lo habían querido y que el quería. Luego pensó en Cedric, en los Dursley, en Dobby y Winky, los elfos domésticos, Percy Weasley, asesinados injustamente. Todos ellos habían estado con él cuando fueron asesinados. Vino a su mente Bill, Fleur, los señores Weasley, Charlie, Hagrid y Grawp. Condenaados a irse al exilio, no por miedo a pelear, sino por su gran seguridad. Todas las personas que el quería, que el quiso, que lo querrían, corrían peligro. No soportaba la idea de perder a alguien más. Todo, solo por una simple maldita persona: Lord Voldemort.

7:10 de la mañana

Un chico pelirrojo bebía lentamente un poco de café. Se encontraba sentado en la cocina. Meditanto, pensando.. Hermione lo habia herido demasiado la noche anterior. ¿Qué habia querido decir con eso de "no te quiero de la forma que yo creía¿Cuando habia sucedido eso¿Volvería su amistad a ser la de siempre? Entonces, se vino a su mente la conversación que habia tenido con Harry unos días antes: "Andas muy raro¿Hay algo que te molesta?", "No, nada me molesta" le habia contestado, "Ultimamente he visto la mirada que le echas a Hermione¿Estas molesto porque todavía se escribe con Krum?" Harry era su amigo, y eso hacía que se preocupara por él, pero aun así no dejaba de ser un poco molesto. Recordó que en sus días de Hogwarts, el también adoptada esa actitud. Era porque era su amigo, no porque quisiera molestar.. Pero Harry tenía razón. Si, le molestaba el hecho de Krum le escribiera a Hermione. Pero esa no era su incomodidad. Había algo, un sentimiento nuevo que lo empezaba a invadir. Y no tenía nada que ver con el amor.. ni con Hermione

-Buenos días, Ronald-lo saludó Luna-Disculpa, pensé que era el baño

-Buenos días, Luna-dijo Ron devolviendole el saludo sonriente-El baño esta en la parte de arriba

-Gracias-respondió la rubia-¿Sabes a que hora partiremos?

-Hermione dijo que a las 8 en punto

-Bueno, mejor me apuro. Gracias

-No hay de que-contestó el pelirrojo-¿No quieres comer algo antes?

-No, gracias. No se me antoja nada. Pero gracias

-Como prefieras, pero te recomiendo que comas algo. El viaje sera largo

La rubia se sento frente a él, y tomo un pedazo de pan que estaba en la mesa y comenzo a devorarlo.

7:10 de la mañana

Blaise Zabini estaba acostado boca abajo en un sillón. Dormía. Tenía una respiración agitada, y de pronto, despertó de golpe. No sabía que lo habia despertado, ni recordaba su sueño, pero algo lo habia obligado a despertar. Se dio la vuelta, para observar el techo. Cerró los ojos, con la intención de volver a dormir. Pero no, se habia pasado de golpe. Aceptando la derrota, se levanto del sillón y fue hacia el baño. Se paro frente al lavabo, abrió el grifo y comenzó a llevarse agua a la cara. Tomó una toalla y seco su rostro. Vio que estaba tirada una túnica negra en el piso. La de Draco, y vio ahí los boletos que habia conseguido la noche anterior. Había llegado furioso echando chispas. Tomo los boletos para guardarlos, ya que podrían perderse ahí. Los examinó.. y salio corriendo del baño

7:10 de la mañana

Una habitación. Un chico y una chica en. Ella sobre su pecho abrazandolo. Él con los brazos en la cabeza. Paredes verdes oscuro y combinadas con líneas grises. Una ventana, grande, con un marco de caoba. La cama, también de caoba. Sabanas blancas, cojines alrededor. Un gran ropero, medio abierto dejaba asomar ropa revuelta. Un buro, dos varitas sobre él, un reloj masculino, pulseras femeninas. Un adorno para el cabello. Otro buro. Desodorantes, un perfume, un cepillo, un peine. En la esquina, una puerta cerrada, con dos batas de baño colgadas. Pansy y Draco dormían. Draco dormía, mas nunca soñaba. Pansy dormía, y soñaba demasiado. Su cabeza siempre esta tan cansada y saturada de pensamientos. El reloj de Draco en el buro, marcó las 7:15 am. Al momento, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, dejando ver a un chico muy moreno de ojos verdes.

-¡Despierten AHORA!-gritó Zabini. Los Slytherin se sobresaltaron, Draco se sentó rapidamente sobre la cama

-¡¿Qué diablos te sucede, idiota¿Qué no ves que estamos durmiendo?-gritó malhumorado

-Si serás estúpido Malfoy¡los boletos que compraste dice que el barco saldrá a las 8:30 de la manaña!-contestó Zabini, mucho mas ofendido que Draco-¿No dijiste que nos iriamos al mediodía?

-¿Estas seguro, Blaise?-le preguntó Pansy

-¡Claro que lo estoy¡Revisalos!-diciendo esto los arrojo sobre su cama

-Primero,no me vuelvas a llamar estúpido, o te arrepentirás. Segundo, no le grites a Pansy y tercero¡no nos arrojes las cosas!-dijo Draco, subiendo el tono de voz al final-Y no compre los boletos, los robé

-Lo siento-aunque en realidad no lo sentía-De todas formas, comprados o robados, son para las 8:30. Y ya casi es hora. Solamente estamos Nott, ustedes y yo. Crabbe y Goyle iban a vernos aquí al mediodía

-Dejales un mensaje aquí, que nos alcanzen en cuanto puedan-ordenó Draco-Despierta a Nott, nos iremos de aquí poco después de las ocho, al fin y al cabo queda cerca de aquí

Zabini no dijo nada, solo salió de la habitación. Fue directo a despertar a Nott

-¿Quieres que nos demos una ducha juntas, Draco?-le dijo coquetamente Pansy

-No veo porque no-contesto Draco sonriendo picaramente


	4. El gran viaje

**Capitulo 4**

**El gran viaje**

-¿Por qué tardan tanto Malfoy y Pansy?-dijo Zabini, desesperado

-Ya bajaran-dijo Nott con tono aburrido

-¡MALFOY¡PANSY¡YA ES TARDE!-gritó Zabini

Al pie de la escalera, apareció Pansy. Nott levantó la mirada. No sabía desde cuando, no sabía cómo, no sabía porque, pero últimamente sus sentimientos hacia ella habian cambiado. A veces, ese tipo de pensamientos lo invadían por las noches. Aterrado, trataba de despejar su mente. Sabía que Malfoy conocía algo de Legeremancia y no esta dispuesto a correr el riesgo de que descubriera que él, Nott, tenía sueños con su novia. Detrás de ella, salió Draco:

-¿Por qué tanta prisa, Zabini?-sin esperar respuesta dijo-Iremos en escoba al puerto, por ahí hay un bosque, donde podemos aterrizar. Viajaremos siempre hacia el este

-Pero no se pasen de listos y nos adelanten-replico Zabini-Menudo problema tuvimos cuando ustedes se adelantaron y nos dejaron en el centro de Francia (¬¬). ¡Tardamos tres días en regresar! (¬¬) xD

-Eso paso porque ustedes se distrajeron con esas estúpidas prostitutas francesas-intervino Pansy con enojo-Aunque, bueno.. Tu no tuviste tanta suerte como Nott

-No me importan las francesas-dijo rápidamente Nott ofendido-Esas putas, solo son para una noche

-Ya dejense de tonterías-Zabini ya estaba en la puerta con su escoba-Vayamonos ya

Los demás también tumbaron sus escobas, Draco se acercó a Zabini y le dijo en voz baja

-¿Por qué tan apresurado en llegar?

-Tengo un presentimiento, y uno muy bueno-dijo con una sonrisa macabra-Tal vez disfrute este viaje más de lo que pense..

-¿Podrías ir mas lento?-exclamó Ginny mientras caminaba velozmente forzada por Harry que la llevaba del brazo

-Lo siento, Ginny. Pero entre mas rápido lleguemos, mejor-respondió Harry-Además, iriamos mas lento si a Kreacher no se le hubiera ocurrido ponerse a lloriquear

Los seis amigos caminaban a paso rápido, dejando atrás Grimmauld Place. Dieron una vuelta hacia la izquierda. Ron iba al frente del grupo. Volteo ligeramente su cabeza, solo habia basureros, perros, gatos. Voltearon de nuevo a la izquierda. Lo hicieron una vez más. Entonces Hermione se fue deteniendo poco, saco su varita y apuntó a un perro que iba detrás de ellos. El perro se quedo inmóvil y cayo al suelo. Harry y Ron se acercaron, y los dos lo apuntaron con la varita. De pronto, el perro empezo a adoptar forma humana, una muy parecida a la de..

-Sturgis Podmore-dijo Harry en voz baja-No pensé que la Orden sospechara de nuestro pequeño viaje. Lamento mucho que te hayamos tenido que hechizar, pero nadie de ustedes nos detendrá ahora. Luchamos por un mismo fin, destruir a Lord Voldemort. Ya somos grandecitos para cuidarnos solos. Estaremos bien, se los prometemos.

Se alejaron de ahí, primero asegurandose que Sturgis estaría bien. Retomaron su camino, iban en silencio, hasta que Luna preguntó

-¿Como sabías que nos seguía?

-Es fácil, vi ese perro comportandose de manera extraña-contestó Ron-Le hice una mirada cómplice a Hermione, y voltee tres veces a la izquierda para ver si nos seguía.

-Como todavía nos siguió, logre detenerlo-añadió Hermione

-Vaya. Son sorprendentes, yo nunca podría hacer eso-dijo con tristeza Luna

-Ninguno de nosotros podría-le contestó Harry-Vas tomando práctica. No te preocupes por eso ahora-le dedico una sonrisa, y Luna se la devolvió.

-Hemos llegado-aviso Hermione a los demás-Como ustedes-dijo dirigiendose a Luna y Ginny-aún no han aprendido a aparecerse bien, harán la aparición conjunta. Luna, puedes venir conmigo y Ginny, obvio irás con Harry

Ginny se acercó a Harry, y lo abrazó, Luna tomo el brazo de Hermione y Ron se quedo en medio de ellos. De pronto, los tres dieron una media vuelta, y desaparecieron.

Cuatro Slytherin's aterrizaron sobre un bosque. Cada uno tomo la suya, la recostó en el árbol y dijeron _"Evanesco"_. Y las escobas desaparecieron. Draco y Pansy iban al frente, ella lo tomaba del brazo, Nott los miraba con un ligero interés y Zabini caminaba con la vista clavada en el suelo. Caminaron alrededor de quince minutos y salieron del bosque. Se notaba el puerto, y un gran barco a la orilla. Se dirigieron a la línea de abordaje, y Zabini entregó los boletos al hombrecillo que los recibía. Abordaron el barco y se fueron a uno de los dos cuartos que Draco _"habia reservado"_. Uno lo ocuparon Pansy y Draco, el otro Nott y Zabini. La pareja se quedo en el cuarto, mientras que Nott iba a desayunar y Zabini salía al patio del barco. Se quedo sentado en una silla que se encontraba en la sombra.

-No me gusta para nada aparecerme-dijo Luna-Me da un poco de nauseas

-A mi tampoco me gusta, es desagradable-afirmo Ron

-¡Lo se! Es molesto-intervino Ginny. Se pusieron a hablar sobre aparecer, mientras Hermione conversaba con Harry:

-¿Qué haremos allá cuando lleguemos?-preguntó Hermione

-Buscaremos un lugar para quedarnos, he estado pensando que nos podriamos quedar en una posada o algo-le respondió Harry

-¿Y después?

-¿Pues que más? Para derrocar a un dictador hay que derrocar a sus seguidores, en este para derrocar a Lord Voldemory hay que derrocar a sus mortifagos y sus Horrocruxes

-¿Quieres decir matarlos?-pregunto Hermione aterrada

-No necesariamente, hay otras formas para derrotar, además de matar-Harry recordó a Snape-Aunque no creo que lleguemos a tanto. Tenemos que descubrir que es lo que trama Voldemort, y donde se encuentran los demás Horrocruxes

-Y necesitamos a sus mortifagos para averiguarlo

-Exacto-Se quedaron en silencio, mientras los otros seguían hablando sobre la aparición. Salieron del bosque y observaron el puerto. Hermione entregó los boletos al hombrecillo y abordaron.

-¿Dónde nos quedaremos?-le preguntó Ron

-Aquí dice que es en las habitaciónes F5, F6 y F7-respondió Hermione-Alguien tendra que quedarse solo..

-Yo me quedare solo-respondió Ron-Tú quedate con Luna

-Ron, pero..-comenzó Hermione

-¿No quieres quedarte conmigo?-le dijo Luna-Porque yo me podría quedar sola

-¡No! No es eso, Luna-dijo Hermione avergonzada-Me encantaría quedarme contigo

-Ejem, ejem. ¿No quieren desayunar algo?-dijo Ginny zanjando la discusión

-Quiero dormir un rato, yo bajo después-Ron se dirigió a su habitación

-Yo bajo contigo ¿vienen?-preguntó Harry

-No gracias, yo almorze un poco antes de partir. No tengo hambre-contesto Luna-Dare un paseo por el barco

-¿Tu que dices Hermione?-preguntó Ginny

-Yo también ire a dormir-Hermione se dirigio a la habitación de Ron. Harry y Ginny fueron a almorzar y Luna salió al patio del barco.

Hermione empujo la puerta de la habitación de Ron. El estaba acostado boca abajo, durmiendo..

-Sé que estas despierto-Entró a la habitación y se sentó a un lado de él y le acarició la espalda

-¿Entonces a que vienes?-preguntó el pelirrojo

-Lo que te dije la otra noche.. Es decir.. Yo.. Bueno.. Estaba un poco aturdida-mintió Hermione-Y creo que no deberíamos tener una relación, son tiempos peligrosos y..

-¿No se supone que debemos de estar juntos por ese tipo de situaciones? Harry y Ginny lo saben, por eso estan juntos

-Por favor no me hagas sentir asi-dijo Hermione con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos-Yo sé que..

-Hermione, yo estoy bien. Creo que fue una buena decisión-aclaró Ron, mientras se sentaba en la cama-Se que eso podría afectarnos.. Pero estamos bien. ¿Entiendes?

Hermione le sonrió y lo abrazo. Entonces fue cuando Ron lo entendió todo. Él quería proteger a Hermione, y haría lo que fuera para hacerlo.. aún y si moría en el intento

Nott comía un cereal con leche. Pensaba en Pansy. Habia algo en ella que, era algo que.. No podía explicar. Se sentía desdichado.. y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo. Fijó su vista hacia la otra mesa.. y se llevo una sorpresa. El carajada se encontraba con aquella traidora a la sangre. Sonrió malevolamente. Eso lo tenía que saber Malfoy. Si, este sería un muy buen viaje.

Pansy estaba en su cama durmiendo apaciblemente. Draco estaba sentado en ella. Recordando..

_(Flash back)_

-¿Estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo?-preguntaba una mujer rubia. Su madre, Narcissa Malfoy

-Nunca estuve mas seguro, madre. Se que te duele pero tengo que hacerlo-respondía él

-Prometeme que te cuidaras y..-empezó su madre

-Te lo prometo-la cortó Draco-tengo un mensaje de mi padre. Dijo que lo alcanzaras en Madrid, ha estado muy ocupado

-Como sea-dijo de malagana su madre-Ahora vete de una vez, o se te hará tarde. Necesito terminar esto antes de las doce

El dio media vuelta y salio del Ministerio de Magia. Caminó unas dos o tres cuadras.. Y escucho una detonación. La detonación del ministerio en el que, su madre Narcissa había perdido la vida

_(Fin Flash back)_

Él era superior a los demás, y no gastaría su tiempo lamentando la muerte de su madre. Después de todo, habia vidas que tenían que ser sacrificadas.. Aún y fuera la de su madre.

Luna caminó hacia el exterior del barco, y se recargó para observar el mar. Recordó la primera vez que viajo en barco. Si, con su madre y su padre juntos. Ese viaje, habia resultado hermoso. Quien hubiera imaginado que el al final, su madre moriría. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, derramando unas cuantas. La muerte de su padre, solo le demostraba que no se daría por vencida, lucharía con todas esas personas que la hicieron sufrir.

Zabini observó a esa chica rubia que acaba de aparecer en el paisaje.. Su cabello rubio le caía por la espalda, y los rayos de sol lo hacían brillar. Sus pantalones vaqueros, hacían notar su esbelta figura. Simplemente le pareció hermosa, ella movio ligeramente su cabeza, y eso lo hechizó. Ella dio media vuelta, y pudo ver sus celestes ojos. Llenos de lágrimas. Ella lo paso de largo y él la siguió con la mirada, y notó que se habia puesto de pie. Tenía que averiguar quien era, adonde se dirigía. Esa belleza valía la pena.. Y no se detendría hasta obtenerla.

_Espero les haya gustado , al final, Zabini no reconoce a Luna, por eso tiene esa actitud. Perdón por la demora, pero algo paso qe no podia conectarme como deberia ser ¬¬ Gracias Harrymaniatica te sere sincera y te dire qe si me desanimo al tener solo 2 rewiews, pero tratare de seguir adelante. Saludos!_


	5. El gran viaje II

**Capitulo 5**

**El gran viaje II**

Hermione se levanto lentamente de la cama donde estaba con Ron. El pelirrojo se había quedado profundamente dormido. Salió cuidadosamente y cerro la puerta con suavidad. Fue hacia donde se servía el almuerzo, para reunirse con Harry y Ginny, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no sabía donde estaba. Comenzó a recorrer los pasillos, hasta que escucho unas voces:

-¿Conque la bola de retardados están aquí?-preguntó una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Hermione se quedo petrificada. La última vez que había escuchado esa voz, ella estaba en un callejón oscuro con esa persona. Si Malfoy la reconocía.. No quería ni imaginarlo

-Solo vi a esa Weasley y al cararajda, pero he de suponer que estan los demás-respondió la otra voz. No reconoció esa voz, pero adivino que sería alguno de sus ex-compañeros en Slytherin, mortifago. Se escondió detrás de un bote salvavidas que estaba ahí, para poder escuchar mejor

-Este quien este, al final, todos ellos serán historia

-Entonces¿hacemos algo?-pregunto la otra voz

-Es lo mas me gustaría, pero es mejor atacar de sorpresa. No deben darse cuenta de que estamos aquí-Hermione asomo un poco su cabeza para ver a la otra persona, entonces, el bote salvavidas se movió-¿Qué ha sido eso?

Ella pudo sentir como se acercaban al bote, entro en histeria. La matarían. La matarían.. Y le darían su cadáver a los tiburones. Sintió como movieron el bote, y los dos pudieron observarla. Reconoció al otro chico como Nott. Malfoy sonrió con desprecio

-Vaya, vaya. Granger-dijo Malfoy-¿Nunca te enseñaron a no espiar conversaciones privadas?

-Para ser privada hablabas un voz muy alta, aunque la verdad no me importa

-No te hagas como si no hubieras escuchado nada-le dijo Nott. Malfoy le dedico una mirada a Nott, como de advertencia. Él, dirigió una mirada de desprecio a Hermione, y se fue a una esquina.. Vigilando. Ella simplemente se quedo donde estaba, no quería moverse, pero al mismo tiempo quería salir de ahi en cuanto antes. Draco se acerco peligrosamente a ella, obligándola a retroceder, hasta dar con la pared.

-¿Sabes, Granger? Todavía no he olvidado nuestro último encuentro-dijo Draco-Y no he olvidado lo que hiciste.. Eso me provoca matarte ahora mismo

-No tienes lo suficiente para hacerlo-dijo desafiante Hermione

-¿Eso crees?-preguntó él, tragándose toda su rabia

-Lo sé-respondió ella. El chico se enfureció y arremetió contra ella, golpeándola contra la pared. La aprisionaba contra la pared, y a la castaña empezaba a faltarle el aire

-Déjame.. ir.. ¡Suéltame!

-Lo haré. No creas que disfruto haciéndolo-observó los ojos de la castaña, que tuvieron un brillo de miedo-Solo te daré un mensaje para el cicatrizado: "Cuidado con los chicos malos". No me importa que le cuentes lo que viste o escuchaste. Ustedes no conseguirán detenernos, pero nosotros a ustedes si-La soltó y se alejo de ella-Ahora largo

Ella lo observó con rabia, y no podía hacer nada.. nada. Si actuaba en ese momento, sería un gran error. Así que no hizo mas que tragarse el orgullo y caminar furiosa, lejos de allí. Los pasos se convirtieron en un trote y el trote paso a correr.

-Por cierto¿Como van Fred y George?-preguntó Harry a su acompañante

-Hasta donde sé, han cerrado su tienda-respondió Ginny-Ellos dicen que temporalmente, pero en realidad no sé. Por el momento se encuentran con mamá y papá

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, aunque en realidad no incomodo. Para Harry, cualquier momento pasado con Ginny, en silencio o no, era feliz. Siempre iba a ser así. La amaba, y él era feliz. Pero no podía evitar sentir miedo. Voldemort había asesinado a las personas que lo habían amado. Y no quería que algo malo le sucediera.. Sin embargo

Ginny también se sentía cómoda con Harry, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar. Él no la presionaba, pero cada vez lo sentía mas distante. Sabía que algún día él tendría que enfrentarse a Voldemort. Y tan sólo imaginarse en perderlo.. La llenaba de escalofríos.

-¡Harry¡Ginny!-gritó una voz. Los dos se volvieron para ver al autor de la voz. Era Hermione-¡Qué bueno que los encuentro-parecía asustada

-¿Qué ocurre, Hermione?-preguntó Ginny

-Esque.. ¡Harry¡Malfoy y Nott estan aquí!

-¿Aquí¿Dónde¡¿En el barco?!-preguntó él alzando la voz

-¡Si! Y me dijo.. Él.. bueno

-¿Qué te hizo¿Te lastimo?

-No necesariamente-dijo con un dejo de histeria-Pero me dijo que te diera un mensaje "Los chicos malos están aquí". Harry, tengo miedo. La última vez que lo vi..

-¿Como que lo viste?-preguntó Ginny-¿Dónde?

-Cuando compre los boletos para venir.. él..¡ estuvo a punto de matarme!-gritó ella, sollozando

-Hermione tranquilízate-le dijo la pelirroja, mientras la abrazaba-¿Vamos a algún lugar mas tranquilo?

Los tres se dirigieron a la habitación que compartían Harry y Ginny. Hermione les contó todo y al final Harry dijo:

-¿Y esos idiotas creen que me van a causar miedo¡Pues que estúpidos!

-Harry, pero no creo que..-comenzó Ginny

-Hermione, ahora no vayas sola a ningún lado, que te acompañe Ron o..

-¡No! Ron no puede saber nada de esto, porque sino..

-Hermione, Harry tiene razón-le dijo Ginny-Me preocuparía demasiado que anduvieras sola por todo el barco

-Esta bien, pero no le cuenten a Ron¿si? Simplemente andaré con él. ¿De acuerdo?

Pansy se cepillaba el cabello frente al espejo. Realmente poseía una belleza exótica. Sus ojos café claro, resaltaban y se perdían entre sus labios. Su cabello negro, hacia un hermoso contraste con su piel. No tenía nada que envidiarle a las demás chicas. Se consideraba perfecta. Era bella, de cuerpo perfecto. Tenía un novio para derretirse, era una excelente mortífaga.. por no mencionar "sus tiradas" en la cama con Draco.. Pero por alguna razón.. A veces se sentía deprimida, y nada que pensara u obtuviera le podía quitar eso. Siguió cepillando su cabello, hasta que la puerta se abrió. Por el espejo pudo ver era Nott

-Hola ¿Sucede algo?-preguntó ella

Él no contesto inmediatamente. Así como estaba ella, cepillando su cabello, y esa blusa que un poco pegada a su cuerpo la hacía ver mas hermosa de lo que era. Sus ojos café brillaban, y la marca tenebrosa en su brazo relucía. Todo en ella era sexy y seductor, cada centímetro de ella. Salió de su embelesamiento y le dijo

-No, nada. Solo pasaba por acá-respondió Nott, observándola con sus profundos ojos cafés-Hace mucho que no platicamos como antes

-Lo sé-dijo ella ruborizándose un poco-Pero ya nada es como antes

-Puede ser-admitió él-Últimamente cada quien anda por su lado. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar contigo desde hace ya mucho tiempo

-Y yo tampoco. He estado tan ocupada-"ocupada" pensó Nott con ironía-Ahora creo que podremos darnos un respiro

-¿Como te va con Malfoy?-preguntó de repente. Todo ese tiempo se había controlado para no decirlo de una manera en la que ella pensara que el quisiera meter las narices, pero esta vez no se pudo contener. Su curiosidad fue mas fuerte

-¿A qué va la pregunta?-dijo ella alzando las cejas, mas sin embargo contestó-Bien, mejor de lo que yo pensaba

-¿Planean casarse?-esta vez tampoco pudo contenerse

"Casarse" La verdad, era que ella y Draco no habían hablado al respecto. Y tampoco creía que a Draco le importara demasiado. En a cambio ella sí. Sí, ella se soñaba con Draco, casados con una familia, viviendo muy, muy bien. Pero la realidad hacia muy distante ese futuro

-No.. por el momento-respondió al fin-Pero cuéntame¿qué ha sido de tu vida¿Alguna otra chica francesa?

Él rió por su comentario y dio por terminada la conversación acerca de Draco. Comenzaron a platicar sobre tantas cosas. Como en los viejos tiempos en Hogwarts, cuando ella lloraba y él la consolaba.. Que tiempos fueron esos..

Luna llego hasta el otro extremo del barco, donde parecía la parte mas solitaria. Busco un lugar donde sentarse, y lo encontró en un rincón. Disfrutaba tener tiempos de soledad, para poder pensar. A veces, tanta tranquilidad llegaba a agradarle, que no le daban ganas de moverse de donde estaba. Disfrutaba también la compañía, así que no sabía como era mejor, la compañía o la soledad.. Pero entonces recordó a su padre, y si, ahora podría estar sola el tiempo que quisiera. Tragó saliva, y sintió un gran nudo en la garganta. No, no quería ponerse así. Ella saldría adelante.

-Hola-dijo una voz tímida y a la vez un poco intimidante-¿Te encuentras bien?-Luna levanto la vista, y un chico muy moreno de ojos verdes estaba ante ella.

-Si.. Creo que sí-le respondió ella

-No lo parece-dijo el chico. Zabini. Ahí estaba ella, tan bella, a pesar de haber llorado-¿No quieres algo que te haga sentir mejor?

-No, gracias. Gracias.. por tu preocupación-le dijo ella. Luna pensó que se veía atractivo, con esos ojos verdes. Eran demasiado familiares a los de otra persona

-No hay de que-respondió Zabini con jovialidad-Mi nombre es Tom McNight-dijo el astutamente, recordando que nunca, debía dar su nombre verdadero. Astucia de mortífago

-Mucho gusto, Tom-respondió Luna, algo sorprendida

-¿Y tu nombre es..?-preguntó vacilando

-Oh, lo siento. Perdón por ser tan grosera-dijo Luna, apenada-Mi nombre es..-y entonces recordó lo que habían dicho Harry y Ron acerca de decir nombres verdaderos a personas extrañas, y a decir verdad no le inspiraba tanta confianza aquel chico-Leia Lawrence-respondió al fin, con el único nombre que se le pudo ocurrir: el nombre de soltera de su madre

"Leia" pensó Zabini. En algún lugar había escuchado ese nombre, pero no podía recordar de dónde

-Mucho gusto también-dijo él-¿Y tu para donde viajas?

-Voy para América.. Asuntos de trabajo-añadió Luna-¿Y tú?

-Igual. ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?-le pregunto él

-Claro-respondió ella. Comenzaron a caminar, y "casualmente" "Tom" chocaba constantemente con ella. Él quería sentirla, quería saber que se sentía rozar a aquella chica tan maravillosa. Empezaron a platicar sobre el clima, sobre el mar, sobre experiencias bochornosas.. Ninguno de los dos sabía la identidad del otro, ni sospechaban que realmente debían ser enemigos o que al menos, eran magos. Luna no lo conocía a él. Zabini no la reconoció a ella. Grave error


End file.
